A range of treatment options are available for assisting with impotence and for controlling erections. These options include pharmaceuticals and physical devices aimed at providing a degree of control over the blood flow to and from the penis.
Physical devices available generally comprise a tourniquet type device placed around the base of the penis to restrict blood flow from the penis and thereby assist with maintaining an erection. Such devices often comprise simply an elasticised band that can be stretched and placed around the penis
The present invention relates to such a device for controlling blood flow which comprises an improved construction to allow easy adjustment of the pressure applied.